Naruto a New Story
by Hidanna
Summary: My version of the manga/anime Naruto


**My first story so please don't hate ^.^ You can skip the Prologue it's rather long**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were on a mission to blow up a bridge Kakashi Hatake was a Jonin so he was sent alone with Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha while their Sensei Minato Namikaze went to help on the battle field everything was going smoothly until they were attacked by Stone ninja and Rin was kidnapped and put in a gen-jutsu to try and pry information out of her they also sealed the 3 tails inside of her so that when Kakashi and Obito save her she might turn into the 3 tails and attack Konoha it was a perfect plan ether way!

Obito was right outside the enemy's hide-out he knew Rin was inside but he got scared he patted his cheeks to help him. Both of the stone heard it and one went to fight him Obito didn't react in time and Kakashi came out of nowhere and sliced him with his white chakra blade...his fathers keepsake. The ninja used a camouflage jutsu and they couldn't see him he cut Kakashi's eye and he lost it Obito unlocked his sharingan and killed the ninja.

They ran in and saved Rin until the other ninja set off the rocks with a jutsu and they started falling they ran for the exit and didn't make it because Kakashi got hit by a rock and fell down Obito tried to save him and ended up getting crushed by a rock he gave Kakashi one of his sharingan eyes Kakashi stood up and started a chidori he hit the rock that was crushing Obito making the top of it explode he and Rin pushed remains the rock off Rin Healed Obito the best she could (he would later get healed better by Tsunade) and bandaged his left eye because he had given that eye to Kakashi. (He would get a new one later).

After they destroyed the bridge Rin explained that the three tails was sealed inside of her and Minato put a strong seal on her to suppress it as much as possible.

Obito and Rin became Jonin after a little while, they got married and had twins one was a boy the other a girl named Tibo and Kira.

But before anything happened between Obito and Rin besides the fact that they became Jonin something happened to there Sensei.

"So Jiraya Sensei I was wondering could I name my son when he is born after the hero of this book, Naruto?" Minato asked looking up at his perverted Sensei

"Oh sure I thought it was a boring story but what ever...and Minato does this make me the babies god father or something?"

after saying/asking this Jiraya looked up to see Kushina, his students wife, he stared at her to him she was beautiful! Minato fallowed his Sensei's gaze to his pregnant wife he looked at Jiraya and noticed how he was looking at her so Minato kicked Jiraya hard on the knee.

"OW! What was that for?!" Jiraya asked rubbing his knee "You know!" Minato says. Kushina laughs

"Naruto, that's a wonderful name Minato!" they both laugh and hug. But it won't be as happy for long...

Kushina has given birth and the Kyuubi was trying to get out of her Minato was trying to keep the fox inside when Madara Uchiha shows up and grabs Naruto and throws him in the air and takes out a kunai Minato saved Naruto throws his blanket that is covered with paper bombs away touches Kushina and teleports them home he strengthens Kushina's seal and lays her next to Naruto and pulls his Hokage cloak on saying he would be right back and he teleported to Madara,

"Madara you will fight me and you will not touch Konoha!"

"Oh you poor Yondaime you still don't understand it is Konoha that is trying to destroy me! So to fix this Konoha must be crushed." and thus their battle begun!

Minato came at Madara kunai in hand and unexpectedly he goes right through Madara who grabs his ankle and throws Minato into the ground making a small crater and Minato puts a seal on Madara so he can teleport to him Minato forces a Rasengan and runs at Madara and as he does Madara starts to form complex hand signs

**Rasengan** Madara finishes his hand signs and a water dragon erupts from the earth coming at Minato when Minato sees this he teleports beside Madara and tries to use Rasengan but goes right through him again and as he does the water dragon hits him. this sends Minato flying but he teleports to Madara again he had to stop Madara or he might attack the village! He powered up his Rasengan again and waited for Madara to make his move and as expected Madara does as Madara is about to attack Minato teleports on top of him and uses Rasengan and hit's him finally but one hit could never be all it takes and he jumps back. Madara get's up and looks at Minato impressed but that was one hit if it continued like this Minato would lose and if Minato lost the entire village would suffer. He could NOT lot that happen and to his amazement one of his old team mates Fugaku showed up to help

"Reinforcements? for the Hokage? I didn't know Konoha was this weak!" Madara said smirking at him

Minato turned to Fugaku "Why are you here?"

"Because Minato I can't let the fate of the village rest on someone like you!" said Fugaku activating his sharingan.

"So one of my own clan wishes to fight me how pitiful oh well then I shall do the same." and Madara activates his eternal mongenkyo sharingan

Minato made his odamu Rasengan and asked Fugaku to hold him off, Fugaku understood immediately and called out his next attack

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**

as the flames came towards him Madara dodged them and came at Fugaku with a kunai the split second before Madara would stab Fugaku Minato hit Madara with an Odamu Rasengan and sends him flying "Fugaku now!"

**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU! **a giant flame dragon came out and hit Madara dead on and of course this was not enough to defeat the all powerful Madara Uchiha but enough for him to let Konoha live...for now he left telling Minato that he would be back.

Minato teleports Fugaku home to his wife and two sons and then Minato teleports to his family he looks at Kushina and smiles happy he wasn't to late to save her and looks in her arm laying there was little Naruto their little boy happy to final have a family Minato lays down and hugs Naruto and Kushina to him as he falls asleep.

**End of Prologue**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Kushina screamed when Naruto figured out it was his birthday.

He just turned 4 and was happy to show it with a ribbon saying _Birthday Boy_ pinned on his shirt and a paper crown saying _Four Years Old! _He was running all around the village screaming he was four now but what he didn't know was that that there was a girl watching him named Hinata Hyuga all though she was one of a lot of girls who liked him for being the Hokage's son, she liked him because he never gave up and trained like she did, she wanted to become stronger to show her father she was worth something but her father called her a defect she was an outcast to the Hyuga but she was still the heiress.

**~_The Next_ Day~**

Hinata was watching Naruto train again she wished she could join him but was to scared he would say no that she didn't ask.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto they were best friends just like their fathers are, they were told that their fathers came together and fended off Madara Uchiha and saved the entire village and there'd a profit saying someday they both will bring a great change because of there friendship.

"Naruto, lets train together ok?" he wasn't looking at Naruto when he said that but was looking off.

They just started training together no one needed an answer.

"Naruto, that girls been watching you for along time is she another fan girl?" Sasuke looked over at Hinata

"I don't know Sasuke she just watches me a lot, anyway if you get close to her she faints so I just continue training she stays out of the way."

Sasuke nods and they continue to train until Sasuke hears his mother calling.

"Naruto, were eating together so you might want to get home to check with your mother and such."

"Right, see you soon Sasuke."

"Yeah, later."

After Sasuke left Naruto teleported home leaving Hinata.

"Naruto-kun left his kunai maybe I could return them?"

With that Hinata picked up his kunai and ran off towards Naruto's house

"Naruto, come help me make dinner! At least help with the ramen your good for nothing father ignored me and teleported away!"

"But mom I CAN'T cook!"

Then somebody knocked on the door

"Ok, Naruto answer the door then."

Naruto ran to the door and opened it

"Oh, hey Hinata what's up?"

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun u-um..."

she threw her hands out with the kunai

"Oh, my kunai? Thanks Hinata."

Naruto took them and Hinata ran off she only got to the man street before she fainted everyone looked at her until Neji picked her up and took her home he put her on her bed and thought about how cute she looked then he cursed himself he shouldn't think such things she's a legitimate child he couldn't even get close to her his job was to protect her anyway she didn't think anything of him besides if Lord Hiashi found out he thought this he would be killed. He ran out of her room and bumped into Lord Hiashi

"Oh, Neji what a surprise did something happen to Hinata?"

"Lady Hinata? Yes she passed out that's all I don't know the reason."

"I will have to ask her later then anyway Neji go help prepare dinner please."

"Yes, Lord Hiashi."

**~ _At the Uchiha Residence_ ~**

"Sasuke, get ready for dinner at Minato's!" Mikoto is trying to get everyone ready.

"I am!"

"Itachi help him get ready faster!"

"YAY, Itachi helps me"

Sasuke shared respect for his older brother and he also loves Itachi to no end, Itachi feels the same but he doesn't show it.

"Sasuke, your 4 shouldn't you dress yourself?"

"Come Itachi, PLEASE!"

"Oh ok but just this once Sasuke."

"YAY!"

"Ok, everyone ready? Then let's get going I want to see Minato." Fugaku said looking at his family

"If you wanted to get going why didn't you help me get everyone ready Fugaku!?"

"I'm there father not there maid Mikoto, besides there both old enough to get ready!"

"Yes they are old enough to get ready, but Sasuke is only 4 and takes awhile!"

"Let's just get going Mikoto."

"Fine"

**~_At the Hokage Mansion_~**

"Kushina they'll be here soon"

"Yes they will Minato and would you stop jumping on the walls? While there here no teleporting Minato!"

"Fine, Kushina."

"Remember this is just a birthday party for Naruto!"

"It's a day late though."

"That's because Fugaku was on a mission yesterday and he wanted to be here so I held it off for him."

Then there were little exited knocks on the door

"I'll get it Minato."  
Kushina opened the door and was greeted by a hug from her old team mate Mikoto. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at that saying it was to "mushy" and then Naruto came running through the house and tackled Sasuke and they play fought with each other until Mikoto and Kushina stopped them.

"Kushina, when are you going to stop being a stranger and invite them in?"

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry guys come on in!"

"It's ok Kushina I've done it to you and your family so many times."

When Fugaku's family came in Mikoto and Kushina started to talk about their kids Sasuke and Naruto started to play fight again Fugaku and Minato talked about there past fights and Itachi stood alone in a corner watching it all.


End file.
